Most blackberries are currently produced in Oregon, which accounted for a 2009 harvest of approximately 42.6 million pounds. Although blackberries are well-suited for production in the mid-Atlantic area, growers have been reluctant to plant blackberries because blackberries yield only one harvestable crop per year. This limitation renders blackberries less desirable than many competing crops which may produce multiple harvests or may continuously produce fruit throughout the growing season. After the blackberry harvest cycle has ended, the most prolific blackberry varieties must weather a period of cold temperatures (a “chilling period”) before the vines will once again flower and produce berries.
The current invention describes a method whereby blackberries can be managed so that the vines produce berries earlier in the year, thereby extending the blackberry harvest and providing blackberries in the “off season” when market prices are high due to the relative scarcity of fresh blackberries.